who you belong to
by aesthetically useless
Summary: "Remember who you belong to." "I belong to myself."


**Warning: sex, twincest. My first time writing smut and just being here staring blankly at the screen not sure where the words came from. Hopefully you enjoyed it; as I probably don't have the mental strength to write one like this again.** **I've always imagined the twins to be like this, dark and sultry and passionate. It was something I never really saw much in their fics; so here is my contribution!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Artemis, after Orion's death, sincerely did not expect her twin brother to arrive at her door in Olympus, smiling brightly, with not even a single apology or explanation. So of course Artemis couldn't be blamed for her reaction.

"You foolish bastard, have you no decency, appearing before me as you do now?"

"Sweet sister, must you really greet me in such a crass way?" He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"You're shameless," she hisses. "How could you do that to me?"

"You're looking horribly disheveled, my moonlight."

"Answer me, Apollo."

"All this fuss for a mortal when you can have a god," he chuckles lightly.

Artemis doesn't answer and Apollo almost winces at her expression. He will never regret killing that mortal; but he will regret that he caused his sister pain. At that point, though, he just wanted to prove a point. His sweet sister was his, and his alone; she was not someone a mere mortal could claim.

"Apollo," she says and her tone is hard, angry, "Leave me."

Apollo ignores her tone, really, it's something he's been doing since the beginning of time so Artemis should've expected this. "If you think about it, really, it's isn't fair. He has you rethinking your vows and yet, here I am, your twin brother, your lover for eons, and I receive no such courtesy."

Artemis freezes. If they're going to have such a conversation, she might as well open the door and let him in. She does so stiffly and Apollo immediately walks in.

"You killed Orion because of jealousy? Such sin is not befitting on you. You did not see me plan Daphne's murder when she captured your interest."

"Really now?" Apollo laughs maliciously, turning to his twin angrily. "Even jealousy is too much of an emotion for my beloved ice queen. And yet, for the giant Orion, she ignores me and yells at me, shouts curses and loathes my very existence."

"It was wrong for you to trick me. It was even more wrong for you to..." her voice breaks. "It was wrong for you to make me take his life."

"I couldn't have you breaking your vows-"

"And yet I have broken this vow countless times to satisfy your paranoia!"

Artemis knew that Apollo would flinch at this, but it had to be said. A virgin she was not; her twin brother claimed all remnants of purity from her eons ago.

"And yet I did not hear you complain that night," he says scathingly.

Artemis's midnight blue eyes widen in shock as his vulgarity.

"I did not hear you complain when you were screaming my sunbeam, my sunbeam, take me, take me now! Even with the vows you insisted and basically chained me to your bed. Such fire for someone who was practically begging for it, writhing under me like a common whore, screaming like I paid you to do it-"

"Stop that! Someone might hear," Artemis orders but her face is a shade of red that is unusual for such a composed goddess.

Apollo steps closer and pushes strands of her auburn hair behind her ear. He knows right away they're playing the game they've always played; where he chases and chases and she pretends to resist. He holds her pale wrist and guides her to the mahogany table in her chambers.

"Tell me, fair one, why haven't you reconsidered your vows for me? It would be easier to marry me and silence me forever." He breathes, holding her tiny waist and setting her on said table. She does not react, instead gives him a hard look.

"How can I?" Her navy blue eyes snap to his cyan ones. "You love and you love, the countless women you've bedded rivals even Zeus."

Apollo chuckles, kneeling as he separates his twin's legs. "That's flattering, but our old man's been playing this game far longer than I."

To emphasize this sentence, he dives for the wetness between her thighs, making her arch her back and gasp. He smirks against her in triumph before setting his tongue to work as her hands settle into his honey blonde hair, pulling him closer. He wants to make her lose all composure but Artemis doesn't break easily.

"I do not want to be like Hera. I am no wife, sweet brother, nor do I plan to be one; and you can do as you please without me bothering you. Why do you seek my hand so strongly?" Her voice is strong, if not a little breathy. Apollo finds it irritating, because she acts as if there's no man between her legs giving her pleasure; and her words make him more agitated too.

So he enters a finger into her, and then two, and then three. He knows it's been awhile and he knows she's never given her body to anyone but him and he wants her to remember why exactly she did that. So when his fingers move she loses all semblance of coolness and pushes against him with abandon.

"I have never wanted anyone else's. I will never marry, my moonlight. You're more oblivious than I expect if you sincerely think that I have plans to marry anyone else but you."

Those words may have aided Artemis in her release as she let out a scream but Apollo didn't stop with the pushing and pulling until she let out a strangled breath and spoke.

Even gasping and sweaty and with her legs wide apart wantonly she has the audacity to say, "I take my vows seriously."

"You expect me to be fine with this, expect me to stay like this, forever waiting and wanting?" He pulls out his fingers leaving Artemis empty and gasping, as she did not reach her second release like she expected she would.

She mewled in desperation, as she did not want to finish off herself, but she remained stern. "Yes. That's the only way you'll keep me, my shining one."

"Such cruelty," he says amusedly, reaching over to the towels to wipe his fingers clean. "And what of Orion then? What about that mortal had you eager to untie that ever present chastity belt?"

"He had nothing but pure intentions, brother. You need not go through such lengths."

"I didn't?"

"Yes, baby brother." She mocks. "You did not have to."

He turns to her and tilts her head upwards to meet his burning blue eyes. "Tell me, sweet sister, have you never felt the sting of jealousy? There's nothing quite like it."

"My sunbeam," her nickname for him falls out of her mouth easily, "You've always been quite a fool."

Then she pulls his head to her and devours him, moves to explore the hard ridges of his body, the way only she can.

"Even in such a moment you are mocking me. Such cruelty." Apollo says, but he has her body against his and off the table, his lips moving to her jaw, and the smile that he had couldn't be wiped off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"Even in such a moment you talk too much." Artemis answers.

He growls as she smiles sweetly, as if challenging him to do something. So he rips off her chiton, leaving it on the floor in white tatters, and turns her so he could caress the smoothness of her pale back, pushing her down in a submissive position as she holds the wood tightly. He inches closer to her ear and pulls at it with his teeth as he whispers dirty promises, "You're a naughty little minx, lover."

He knows how much she loves being dominated. She loves when he skips the teasing and the games and goes straight to pleasuring her. So he does.

He has her hips in his hands and is entering her fully in a flash and the cry he solicits is unadulterated lust. Her breasts sway as he pushes forward roughly, desparately, and she pushes back with enough force to send him into series of grunts.

Being inside her has always been one of his guilty pleasures and he knows it'll remain that way until eternity holds its course. His hand finds their way to her, and she arches her back even more.

"Apollo," she gasps and her hand slides down there as well to join his. They were always so perfectly at sync, and with every rub and caress they fall deeper into pleasure and sin.

He pulls out and has her slammed against a wall for a better position and she smirks.

"One of your kinks, I assume?"

"I have more that you know of. This one is tame," he answers breathlessly as she laughs but then it turns to a choke of pleasure as he hits that spot inside her that has her curling her toes and pulling his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Remember who you belong to."

"I belong to myself," she says.

He smirks. "Are you really though?"

To emphasize his point, he holds her hand and intertwines their fingers with a sunny bright smile.

She smiles, shaking her head. "I agree that sometimes it's debatable."

.

.

.

"Have you heard the scandalous noises on the left wing last night? Ares and Aphrodite's rooms are stationed there, am I right?"

"Were they having another row?"

"Don't let Hephaestus hear you, it would be horrible," Athena says, "What were they on last night? They barely gave me any sleep."

At that moment, both Apollo and Artemis entered the common area. Neither Hermes nor Athena found this odd, even with Artemis hair being the way it was, and Apollo having violent bruises across his neck and chest. The twins were so close and them arriving at the same time wasn't something new.

"Artemis, Apollo," they greet the twins who mumbled disgruntled greetings back. Immediately Hermes zeroes in on the marks on Apollo.

"Seems they weren't the only ones who had a great night," he says, "Apollo, whose the fair damsel you bedded?"

"Hush, Hermes," Athena scolds when Apollo's eyes widen in surprise as he looks down and sees the marks, "Your rooms are in the left wing are they not? Did you hear the noises from Ares and Aphrodite? I imagine you haven't had a good sleep."

Apollo doesn't reply because he's too busy trying to remember when or how his twin sister got the marks on his skin.

"Ares? Aphrodite?" Artemis asks cluelessly.

"Yes. They got into one of their passionate bouts last night." Hermes supplies.

Artemis blushes and stammers excuses and thinks that they've better keep it down if they didn't want the whole of Olympus knowing their secret while Apollo merely smirks and shrugs, because what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
